In computer programming, an Application Programming Interface (API) can specify how some software components should interact with each other. In practice, many times an API comes in the form of a library that includes specifications for routines, data structures, object classes, and variables.
Mean time for creation of a traditional API has a level of effort that can be, for example, from twenty to thirty days of development hours. Complexity associated with scope of such work can increase or decrease a developer's level of effort and software development cycles can take weeks. Furthermore, a software development cycle rarely has reusable software code, which results in a software developer rewriting a derivative API of an existing API. However, given today's highly competitive markets, a software development often needs to be completed in just a few days. In addition, speed to market within a development cycle must have a high level of integrity to ensure a consistently good customer experience.
As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for API development may be desirable.